Best Distraction (Nishinoya Yuu X Reader LEMON)
by dork-chan
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu had always been an overly enthusiastic person with great passion for Volleyball - and so when you wanted to heat things up, he just had to be distracted by a game! Now it's up to you how to distract your boyfriend from the game through some naughty ways. / I do not own Nishinoya Yuu nor Haikyuu. Original work is by Haruichi Furudate.


You were propped up on Yuu's arms, cuddling comfortably on the couch and watching the television when you decided to suddenly step up the game. You unexpectedly sat on his lap and started to passionately kiss him on the lips. He as well responded to this abruptness with favorable actions.  
"Well, well, aren't you aggressive today?" He chuckled as you broke the kiss, gasping for air. You, being eager on the action, simply smiled and kissed him back. Everything was going sensual and hot when the monotonous voice in the television changed all of a sudden.  
"Good evening folks! Welcome to another episode of Sports-" the woman with the perky voice did not have to finish her usual line to grab the young man's attention. The kissing was halted and he immediately straightened his sitting position on the couch which resulted to you falling on your back with his short legs as cushion.

"Oof" you softly elicited involuntarily.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry FN-chan. It's just that I forgot Aoba Josai was going to have a broadcasted game tonight." The fella apologized along with that dazzling smile of his to which of course you can never discard.  
"Okay then, whatever suits your boat" you mumbled obviously stingy by how your session was cut off.  
"Aww, come on FN-chan. You know how I wasn't able to watch their game live unlike the rest of Karasuno," you pouted feigning annoyance "Thirty minutes! After thirty minutes I'll get to you in bed, I promise." You glanced at the wall clock in front of you that was situated at Yuu's back. It was 9:30.  
"Fine, I'll be taking a quick shower too. Get to bed with me by 10, okay?" you stated clearly.  
"Yes, yes. Thank you so much!" He cheerily increased the volume, obvious delight plastered on his face; whether it was because you consented or because it was going to be a good volleyball game, you don't know.

Forty-five minutes has passed and the digital alarm clock on your bedside desk says it's already 10:16. You decided to peek by the end of the staircase if the game has wrapped up and to your dismay it seems both sides has been in a haul over one another, dragging the whole set. You sighed. At this point you strongly believe any quality time with Yuu is but a fantasy – until you've thought of something.

Wearing your white sports bra and a matching short, white, skirt sport, your seductively approached the unsuspecting Nishinoya Yuu on the sofa. He was about to groan at the missed point by a certain team when his eyes landed on you. All leisurely and gentle, you crawled towards him and once again, you sat on top of him.

"FN…t-the ga.." his face distorted a little into satisfaction when you grinded a little.  
"Yeah, the game isn't over yet. But I can't wait any longer too, Yuu." As if matching your want, the sports show cut off into commercial and then you slammed your lips unto his. Biting on his lower lip and at the same time grinding on his crotch, Yuu was unable to take in everything you're doing. Granting he definitely loved it, Yuu started massaging your thighs and tugging on your skirt, his hands were starting to snake up on your butt when you suddenly smacked them and broke  
the kiss.

The poor boy was in shock of what you just did when you placed your mouth by his ear and whispered, "No touching. You just focus on the game, okay?" You returned his hands on your thigh and continued just in time to the sports show starting. You moved your bottom a little away from his throbbing manhood, and pulled down the gartered shorts around his waist along with his boxers. You can see the lust clouding in his eyes when you started to wrap your right hand on his penis.  
"A-ah…" Yuu was trying to hold back to which resulted to him shutting his eyes and stretching his neck out of pure pleasure.

"Yuu, watch the game," being in daze he didn't quite get you at first and so you repeated yourself "I said watch the game. Since I'm looking at you, I can't see it you know. So tell me, narrate the game to me." The lad was torn but you squeezed your right hand to force out an answer.  
"Shi-shinji Watari just received the ba- ah!" he broke when your right thumb started to caress his head. "FN, I'm-" as he said this line you put a halt into your actions, lifted your skirt a little and moved back around his manhood. Upon realization that you weren't wearing anything underneath the skirt, Yuu squished on your thigh which resulted to a few scratch lines. He entered you and both of you moaned at this. You've been trying to put on a face but it was finally starting to break when Yuu swiftly grabbed on your hips to push you even deeper on him which sent both of you to edge.

Despite wearing a sports bra, your boobs dangled back and forth as you were also riding on top of him with a back and forth motion. He fondled them but wasn't able to last long because together you came inside of each other.

"Scooooooore! There it was, a magical spike from #16 – Kentaro Kyotani" the television buzzed with cheering for the Aoba Josai.

"I didn't expect that, FN" Yuu slurred between breathing.  
"Was I a good distraction?" You smirked at him.  
"The best distraction." He kissed you on the lips.


End file.
